1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club, and, more particularly, the present invention relates to a golf putter with a novel offset and shaft-attachment design.
2. Description of the Related Art
Golf club heads come in many different forms and makes, such as wood- or metal-type, iron-type (including wedge-type club heads), utility- or specialty-type, and putter-type. Each of these styles has a prescribed function and make-up. The present invention primarily relates to putters, which typically are used to strike a golf ball and impart to it a rolling travel path.
There are many styles of putters, including blades, mallets, heel-toe weighted, and T-line putters. Different types of putters provide different advantages. For example, some putters provide offset such that the shaft is forward of the hosel. This helps the golfer achieve a desired putting posture of having the hands forward of the club head. Known offset golf putters initially extend substantially vertically away from the club head (such as via a hosel), and then transition into an offset shaft that is angled heel-ward relative the club head. Other putters provide an alignment means to help the golfer achieve a proper putting alignment. Since these alignment means can be distracting to the golfer and can tend to shift the golfer's focus away from the golf ball, it would be beneficial to block the alignment means from the golfer's view when a proper putting alignment is achieved. However, there are no known putters that provide such an alignment means while also providing an offset shaft.